Tricolor Angels
The Tricolor Angels are an all-girl dance troupe enrolled at the fictional Miyamae Academy of Performing Arts. Following a charity performance at Shibuya Youth Center, they come to the attention of talent scout Damien Hallord, who offers them the chance to become professional entertainers. Led by their defacto choreographer Lillian Blanchard, the girls quickly become a local sensation, producing a number of music videos and appearing on prime-time TV. In the meantime, a rival group known as The Miasmas attempt to steal the Angels' thunder, using every dirty trick in the book to usurp their position in the spotlight. Hilarity ensues as both troupes navigate their way through the show-business minefield, ultimately discovering that fame is far more trouble than it's actually worth. Creative team Tricolor Angels is an international project led by the creative team of Tisa and The Firecat. As a general rule, the 3D models and backgrounds employed in the game are derived from MMD source archives, released for non-profit reuse (with some rights reserved). Contributing artists include icemega5, Toraze Tonami, Konnyaku, Natsuki Tomitake, Kakomiki konko, Yukito, Suzukiremon, Karasuma Chitose, Shiro Aki Suzuya, Chubaki, Konjac, Gunslinger and Chibi Patchouli. Main storylines Charity Drive: Tensions run high when Anna discovers that her arch-rival Mia has been stealing money from the church poor box. In this thrilling prelude to Tricolor Angels, the "Fabulous Five" must join forces to outwit their most cunning antagonist - yet again! Starring Anna, Sarah, Mia, Rachel, Maria, Karen, Lily and Ava. Karen's Misstep: sorting through her late grandmother's attic, Karen discovers a chest full of antique clothing. This chance encounter with the past gives the Tricolor Angels an idea for their next charity benefit - despite the ever-present threat of wardrobe malfunctions. Starring: Lily, Ava, Sarah, Karen. Introducing: Damien Hallord. Harsh Mistress: Still smarting from her recent defeat, Mia begins plotting revenge against friend and foe alike, starting with her timid step-sister, Rena. Demanding blind obedience from her inner circle, Mia subjects one and all to a treadmill of humiliation. Starring: Mia, Rachel, Maria. Introducing: Rena, Carol. The Fundraiser: Summer has come to Japan, and Miyamae Academy is holding its annual fundraiser. With the Tricolor Angels in attendance, the Fashion Parade is expected to be a major crowd-pleaser. The only question is: who's going to model the lingerie? Starring: Lily, Karen, Ava, Anna, Sarah. The Gym Club: Mia's schemes start to come to fruition when the school's gymnastics competition rolls round at the end of summer. Lily, Ava and Karen all sign up for the gym club, little knowing that their courage will soon be tested to the limit. Starring: Karen, Ava, Rena, Mia, Anna, Sarah. Fall From Grace: On the eve of the Class Elections, Elena Woodrow's dark secret is revealed to the entire school! How will Miyamae Academy's prize-winning valedictorian ever survive this complete and utter humiliation? Starring: Lily, Karen, Ava, Anna, Sarah. Introducing: Elena. Another Fine Mess: Miyamae's most accident-prone student wreaks unwitting havok in the Hallowed Halls of Higher Learning, as a simple misstep in the school auditorium leads to a catastrophe of Homeric proportions! Starring: Lily, Karen, Ava, Anna, Sarah, Mia, Carol, Elena, Rachel, Maria, Rena. Introducing: Lynne.